Ella
by cristinaharuno
Summary: Toboe se separa del grupo, y se encuentra con una joven que sabe bastante de lobos" Oneshot


**Ella**

Toboe se había separado del grupo, después de que les atacaran en la entrada de la ciudad. Durante el ataque los lobos entraron pero de dispersaron en diferentes direcciones. Toboe caminaban por las calles de la ciudad buscando a sus amigos.

En su camino solo encontraba humanos de todas clases haciendo sus trabajos. Entonces escucho un grito, corrió a este. Llego a un callejón en el que no dudo en adentrarse. Corrió a toda velocidad hasta que entonces llego hasta el causante del grito.

Era una humana, joven no más de diecisiete años, castaña de ojos azabache. Estaba asustada, la acorralaban dos hombres de ropas desgarradas. Uno portaba en su mano derecha un cuchillo y el otro una pistola.

"_bien preciosa, vamos a divertirnos."- _dijo, el que tenía el cuchillo.

"eso_…vamos a ver que llevas debajo de la ropa"-_ Intervino el otro.

Ambos se acercaron a la chica que gritaba ayuda, pero nadie la escuchaba. Con el cuchillo empezaron a rasgar la ropa de la joven, dejando ver un poco de su ropa interior, mientras ambos individuos reían perversamente.

"por_ favor…parad…-_ rogó la joven, mientras las lagrimas salían por sus ojos.

Era inútil, ambos hombres estaban absortos en el rasgado de la ropa de la joven. Dejando casi al descubierto los pechos de la joven, cubiertos únicamente por el sostén. El humano que tenía la pistola puso su mano sobre los pechos de la joven, mientras reía.

"_bien pequeña…te lo vas a pasar muy bien"-_ dijo, mientras se acercaba al rostro de la joven.

" _no…no…ayuda!!! Ayuda!!-_ gritaba desesperada la joven.

"es_ inútil nena…nadie te puede ayudar"-_ dijo el otro humano, que observaba a su compañero.

" _ayuda…ayúdame…ayúdame…HOTARU!!-_ grito la chica desesperada.

Toboe no lo pudo soportar más y se abalanzó contra ellos. Primero ataco al hombre que estaba sobre la chica, empujándolo contra su compañero, provocando que cayeran al suelo. Ambos miraron a Toboe, que les encaraba, protegiendo a la chica.

El hombre de la pistola no lo dudo dos veces y le disparo, pero Toboe lo esquivo con facilidad, para después morder la mano del humano, provocando que soltar el arma. Denuevo Toboe estaba frente a ellos, mostrando sus colmillos amenazadoramente, mientras gruñía.

Los humanos, asustados, salieron corriendo despavoridos. Toboe dejo de gruñir y se dio la vuelta para ver a la joven. Esta al verle, no estaba asustada ni mucho menos, se acerco a el sin miedo. Acaricio la cabeza de Toboe suavemente, cosa que agrado al lobezno.

" _Hotaru…eres tu?"-_ le pregunto la joven, acariciando al animal.

"_lo siento…me llamo Toboe…no se quien es ese tal Hotaru"-_ respondió, extrañado por la pregunta de la joven.

"_yo…lo lamento, es que te pareces a el..."-_ dijo, levantándose y mirando fijamente al lobezno.- _ "gracias por salvarme Toboe…me llamo Tomoko"_

"_no pasa nada…encantado de conocerte Tomoko…"_- dijo, ahora en su forma humana, frente a Tomoko.-

Entonces escucharon gritos de hombres que se dirigían a su posición. Toboe sabía quienes eran. Estaba asustado, no sabía que hacer, no estaban allí, Tsume, Hige, Kiba, Blue ni Cheza, estaba solo. Una mano tomo la suya y le arrastro.

Tomoko estaba sujetándole y llevándoselo consigo. Poco a poco los gritos disminuían, has que lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración agitada de Tomoko que corría apresuradamente. Después de estar corriendo por un buen rato, paro.

Habían parado frente a un pequeño edificio. Tomoko abrió la puerta y dio una señal a Toboe para que entrara. Dentro el joven lobezno comenzó a observar la casa. Estaba claro que Tomoko vivía hay sola.

Se paro frente a un viejo piano en buen estado, era de color negro. Pero lo que realmente le interesaba estaba encima de este. Una foto de una niña pequeña y a su lado un enorme can de pelaje rojizo. Toboe parecía sorprendido al verlo, pero volvió su atención en Tomoko.

" _Tomoko…vives sola cierto?"-_ pregunto el lobo, mientras se acercaba a ella.

"si_…vivo sola desde hace años."- _ respondió sentándose en uno de los sillones de la casa.

" _donde están tus padres?"- _ pregunto denuevo el curioso lobezno.

"_murieron cuando yo tenía seis años"_- respondió con tristeza.

Toboe quedo mudo. No debió haberle preguntado eso a Tomoko. Hubo un pequeño, pero incomodo silencio que termino cuando Tomoko se levanto del sillón.

"¿_quieres comer algo, toboe?- _ le pregunto sonriendo dulcemente.

"_no…"_- respondió, pero su estomago no estaba deacuerdo con ello.

"_parece que tu estomago dice otra cosa, jaja"- _ río la joven, provocando que Toboe se sonrojara un poco. "_vamos a la cocina, te dare algo de comer"_

Toboe no respondió, y siguió a Tomoko hasta la cocina. Tomoko lleno un plato con carne y se lo dio a Toboe, que le miro sorprendido.

"_es mucha comida…yo…"-_ dijo, observando el plato de comida.

"_no te preocupes tengo de sobra."-_ dijo, tomando ella una taza de té.

"vale_…_"- dijo, y comenzó a comer.

" _Toboe…que haces en esta ciudad solo? No tienes manada?"-_ pregunto Tomoko, observando al lobezno comer.

"_si tengo, pero al llegar a la ciudad nos atacaron y nos dispersamos."-_ respondió, mientras masticaba la comida.

"_ya veo…tu manada y tu debéis iros de aquí rápido, esta ciudad no es segura."- _su tono de voz denotaba preocupación.

"_lo se, estamos solo de paso, en cuanto nos reunamos la abandonaremos.- _ dijo, mientras miraba fijamente a la joven._ " Tomoko…no es la primera vez que ves un lobo…sabes muchos de nosotros"_

"_si…tienes razón, no es la primera vez que veo un lobo…"_- dijo, mientras sonreía al cachorro. "_Te has fijado en la foto del piano…"_

" _si, es un lobo…es ese tal Hotaru?-_ pregunto un poco apenado.

"_a si es, es Hotaru"-_ respondió nostálgica.

" _que paso con el?"-_ volvió a preguntar más confiado.

"_murió hace dos años por la edad"- _ dijo, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la taza de té.

"_debías de quererle mucho"- _dijo, mientras la observaba con tristeza.

"_Hotaru estuvo conmigo desde pequeña, le conocí cinco meses después de la muerte de mis padres, me salvo de unos ladrones, igual que tu hoy."-_ dijo, tomando el plato vació por Toboe y metiéndolo en la pila.

"eso_ significa que estuvo contigo desde hace muchos años"- _dijo, mientras se acercaba a Tomoko.

"_hoy haría once años"- _ aclaró la joven castaña.

Toboe no supo más que decir, así que simplemente miro a la joven mantenía la mirada lejana. A los pocos minutos reacciono y se encamino al salón donde estaba el piano. Se acerco a este y se sentó, y luego dio una señal a Toboe para que le acompañara.

Toboe se sentó a su lado y observo como Tomoko comenzaba a tocar el piano. Los dedos de esta fluían como el agua, y la música se intensificaba, mientras Toboe se relajaba, recostado en las piernas de Tomoko.

Unas horas después, Tomoko paro de tocar y Toboe decidió que era hora de irse a buscar a su manada.

"_gracias por todo Tomoko"- _ agradeció el chico.

"_no a sido nada, pero quiero darte algo".- _ dijo, caminando hacía un pequeño mueble.

Toboe esperaba ansioso, mientras Tomoko se acercaba denuevo a el con una cajita en la mano. La abrió y de ella saco un colgante en forma de corazón. Rodeo el cuello de Toboe y se lo puso.

"_pertenecía a Hotaru…quiero que te lo quedes para que me recuerdes"- _dijo, mientras acariciaba a Toboe con ternura.

"_gracias…lo cuidare…"-_ respondió, mientras lamía la cara de la joven, que reía.

"_me haces cosquillas, jaja"-_ rió.

"hasta_ pronto…Tomoko."-_se despidió Toboe caminando.

"_hasta pronto Toboe"-_ dijo, mientras veía como se alejaba el lobo.

Poco a poco Toboe dejo de ver a Tomoko y empezó a correr buscando el rastro de sus amigos. A los pocos minutos lo encontró y lo siguió llevándolo hacía las afueras de la ciudad.

" _Toboe!! Donde te habías metido?- _pregunto Hige acercándose al joven.

"_abra tiempo para hablar más adelante, vamos"- _ Ordeno Kiba.

Nadie rechisto y comenzaron a caminar, alejándose de la ciudad. Toboe hecho un último vistazo a la ciudad que ya era casi un punto en la lejanía.

"_adiós…Tomoko…"_- susurró mientras una lagrima se deslizaba pos su cara y luego caía en el colgante.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os a gustado? Es el primer fic que hago de Wolf Rain…hace bastante tiempo que no veo la serie, así que si algo anda mal, me lo dicen xD adiós, dejen review o paquetes bomba…xD


End file.
